midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angels are an immortal, supernatural species that are introduced in Midnight, Texas. Origin The origin of angels has yet to be addressed. Physical Appearance Visually, Angels look no different than the average human, for the most part. However, when they take flight, angels grow large wings from their upper body, a very noticeable distinction. Strengths *'Flight:' Angels possess the ability to fly. They do so by sprouting enormous white feathered wings from their backs that cover and grow into their arms. Other instances, they can sprout their wings from their backs, independent of their arms. *'Immortality:' While Angels have been identified as immortal, the degree of this immortality is poorly understood. Joe explained that angels are almost immortal and while they can't be killed by humans, another angel or demons are capable of killing angels. *'Angelic Light:' Angels possess the ability to use an angelic light, produced from their hands. This light is capable of producing a shielding force, able to completely stop a moving truck, without harming the inside passengers; this was demonstrated with Creek and Connor. It can also be used in a direct manner, as to carve out an opening into a half-demon's chest in order to remove its heart, killing it in the process. **'Telepathy:' While using angelic light and touching a supernatural or human's forehand, an angel has the ability to read a person's mind, learning one's secrets instantaneously. This ability can be hindered, however, should an Angel attempt to read the mind of a possessed being. This was evident when Bowie attempted to read Manfred's mind, however Xylda was possessing him which made it difficult for her to read his thoughts. *'Angelic Tracking:' Angels are capable of tracking other angels, though the means by which they are capable of doing so, remains unknown. Bowie, Joe's mentor, could track his whereabouts to the general location of Midnight, Texas after he used his Angelic Light to save Creek from Connor. *'Super Strength:' Angels possess a strength far superior than that of any human or supernatural. *'Resilience:' Angels possess a high resistance and durability to physical trauma, capable to withstanding attacks from other supernatural species. The Rev. smashed his church podium over Bowie's head and she remained completely unfazed from the attack, after which, she disposed of him with relative ease. Weaknesses *'Angelic Tracking:' Angels are capable of tracking other angels when they use their angelic light. *'Higher Beings:' Angels can be hurt or killed by their own kind as well as by demons. Notable Angels *Joe Strong (Fallen) *Bowie (Fallen) The Fold Currently, much remains unknown, though Joe Strong mentions "the Fold" and how leaving it, he has become "fallen". There is little context behind the meaning of leaving the fold, though it appears that in doing so is an egregious act that other angels do not take lightly; Joe implies that Bowie might have forgiven him of doing so had that been his only sin. Despite this apparent stigma, Bowie also became fallen to hunt down her former protégé. Trivia Gallery MTX 101-096-Joe-Angel.png|Wings MTX 106-120-Joe.png|Wings MTX 106-123-Joe.png|Angelic Light MTX 107-008-Supernatural~Bowie.png|Offensive Angelic Light MTX 107-035-Rev. Sheehan-Bowie.png|Telepathy References Category:Species Category:Angels